The Way I Loved You
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: okay, this is a mainly OC story but it is CSI:NY it's basically AU. It's my first SongFic so go easy. R&R. Rated for language


A/N: I came up with this while I was sitting on my front porch, It's just a long one shot on my OC, Sarah Abigail Taylor. I think I'm gonna do one of these for each of my OCs. Basically, you learn about my CSI OCs before you see them in my stories. I won't do Aribella D'Carin and Jordan D'Carin. I'm thinking these are all gonna be Songfics so why don't you guys send me song ideas for Aribella Claire Taylor!! Her description is under Games on my profile. If you submit an idea your name'll be featured in the intro to the story!! Here ya go!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sarah Taylor sat on the front porch of her parents little suburban home with her book and her iPod. She liked to sit and watch the rain or read. Her neighbors were outside a lot but when they left, Sarah loved to sing with her guitar and sing along with Taylor Swift on her iPod. She watched as her neighbors drove away in their stupid convertibles and jacked up pick up trucks. She pulled the guitar out from behind her wicker chair.

At five foot seven and a half she was the second tallest in her family, her mom being the tallest. She sat in the specially made chair every day. Her wavy brown hair pulled up in a ponytail that still reached down her back, she grabbed her messenger bag and put her _Night World _book into it. She pulled out her mini speakers and plugged in her iPod. Her hazel-green eyes sparkled in her reflection on the back of her iPod.

"Heehee. Those people don't know what they're missing." She told herself.

Her favorite song _The Way I Loved You _by Taylor Swift, came onto her iPod, blaring. She turned down the volume and played the first few chords to tune her guitar. Her favorite part was the lyrics.

_He is sensible and  
so incredible,  
all my single friends are jealous._

She sang the first few lines along with the song to keep up tempo on her guitar.

_He says everything  
I need to hear and its like  
I couldn't ask for anything better._

Her mind rushed to all the guys in high school, who hadn't cared a bit for what she acted like, only what she looked like.

_He opens up my door and  
I get into his car and he says  
'You look beautiful tonight'  
And I feel perfectly fine_

"I love this part" She whispered, thinking about the one guy that made her feel whole.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
And it's 2 A.M and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you acted insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a  
a rollercoaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
and thats the way I loved you_

This song always made her cry. She felt so empty after that one guy dumped her because he was so much older. Now that she was 18, maybe, just maybe, he would take her back.

_He respects my space  
and never makes me wait  
and he calls exactly when he says he will_

This just reflected all the asses that had dumped her because she hadn't felt a thing.

_He's close to my mother  
Talks bus'ness with my father  
He's charming and endearing and I'm  
comf'table._

She just felt bad for her baby sisters who were only eleven and they were already being eyed by the thirteen year olds. Her mind wandered back to that one guy, the one guy who though that he didn't deserve her because of his father's abusive past.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
and it's 2 A.M and I'm cursin' your name  
you're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
its a  
a rollercoaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

Her mind kept wandering away as the old boyfriends, who decided to start ganging up on her, walked down her street and glared at her.

All of the sudden, the guy her mind kept wandering off to, started down her street. She could tell, he had his hockey gear on and his red hair blazed through the rain.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
and my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
got away by some mistake and now._

Sarah got to the last chorus and verse of the song when he started down her driveway. He started singing along too.

_I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
it's 2 A.M and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a  
a rollercoaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you._

She held out the last note and added her own chords in and he put out the background vocals. Their voices matched perfectly.

"You know, we need to get you somewhere you could sing every night." He said.

"Adam, what do you want? You left me, now you know how I feel. Is that it? You came to tell me I needed to become some bar singer?" Sarah screamed as tears poured out of her eyes.

"No, Sare, no, nothing like that. I wanted to tell you that I-I was an idiot-"

"Damn right you were!"

"Sarah, I didn't want you to get hurt. You were sixteen, I didn't think you thought it was real." Adam explained

"Adam, why wouldn't I? You were the only one that didn't care about dad because you already work with him! You almost got fired when I came home crying after I dumped you. Dad thought you had hurt me." Sarah said through hurt tears.

"I didn't- I never- Mac said that?" Was all he could get out as tears of his own were being fought back. She was the only one who could bring out emotions like that in him.

"Yeah, he said he'd fire you if you hurt me." Sarah said as the tears rushed freely out of her eyes.

"Sarah, I'd never, ever, in a million years, hurt you like those guys did. I wanted to keep you from doing something we'd both regret." He said as he stared down at the ground.

"Adam." She walked off the porch and stood in front of him. Nose to nose. "Kiss me." She whispered

"Gladly."

And as they kissed and the rain fell, her parents looked on from the window in her bedroom.

"They're perfect for each other, Mac." Stella Taylor said, looking at her husband.

"Yep, they really are." Mac Taylor, former Marine and supervisor of the New York City Crime Lab, watched as his second oldest daughter became a woman.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, so that was a REALLY crappy ending. I don't own Taylor Swift or anybody except Sarah Taylor and her siblings. That is all.

R&R so I know if it was good or not!!


End file.
